


Not His World

by Higuchimon



Series: Bridges [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai hates Dark World:  far too *dark*.  But he can change that.  Light illuminates darkness, after all.





	Not His World

**Series:** Bridges|| **Title:** Not His World  
**Characters:** Juudai, Yubel, Edo|| **Pair:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Words:** 250/250|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** K  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Bridges, A53, 250 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #9, mine; GX Flash Bingo, #186, Dark World  
**Timeline/Universe:** The world of Bridges, where Juudai isn't the Herald of the Gentle Darkness, but the Lightborn, willing servant of the Light of Ruin.  
**Summary:** > Juudai hates Dark World: far too *dark*. But he can change that. Light illuminates darkness, after all.

* * *

_I hate this world._ Juudai’s lip curled at the shadows that stretched all around. He would have done _anything_ to rip the darkness away and shine pure white light everywhere. That comet wasn’t enough, not by any means. 

Not a world for him. But he would work his will here, as he worked it on Earth, and he would make this world his even more swiftly. 

Yubel’s hand rested on his shoulder. He turned his attention towards them, frosty expression melting for a heartbeat. Then he turned to Edo. 

“This world will be mine,” he told his most loyal servant. “I want you to give it to me.” 

Edo didn’t hesitate. Edo _couldn’t_ have hesitated. He didn’t think anything that Juudai hadn’t told him to think. 

“When, my lord?” 

“As soon as possible.” Juudai looked back over the broad expanse before him. “And with as much destruction as possible. Make them terrified of me. And of you.” His smile flickered to a brief smirk. “And Yubel. I want them to fear us all.” 

Edo could get started on that while he found everything else that he needed. Yubel’s touch remained on him as he considered what to do. He couldn’t yet bless this world with the Light that infused him, but the time would come. His domination of this world was inevitable. 

“You’re a magnificent king, beloved,” Yubel murmured. “I can’t wait to see you rule.” 

“I can’t wait either,” Juudai whispered back. The future hadn’t ever looked so bright. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** The day will come when I write more of Bridges. As in, a long and chaptered piece. Sadly, that day isn't today.


End file.
